suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Verandar, Last Scion of House Ilandros
, is a custom champion. Lore Abilities Attacking causes Verandar to parry the next incoming basic attack from an enemy champion or epic monster in the next 0.5 seconds. If Verandar successfully parries an attack he reduces the source's by for 2 seconds and marking them with vulnerable for 1 second. This effect can only occur every seconds increased to seconds if he successfully parried an attack. |description2 = While mounted Verandar has gains 100 range (225 total range) and his basic attacks pierce all units in a line dealing between to AD}} physical damage to them depending on their distance from him. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = always deals full damage to the initial target. }} Verandar sweeps his sword in a 120⁰ cone in front of him dealing physical damage and gaining bonus resistances for each unit hit increased for each champion for 5 seconds. Resolve of the Royal. |leveling = |armor}} |armor}} |MR}} |MR}} |cost = 20/30/40/50/60 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 |range = 375 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Charges forward dealing physical damage to all units hit and increases Verandar's for 5 seconds. Mounted Charge instantly readies horsemanship at 75 stacks. |leveling = AD}} |cost = 40/45/50/55/60 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 7 |range = 550 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Verandar is superbly trained in unmounted combat causing him to be able to occasionally expose openings in his opponents guard. |description2 = Dealing marks them with vulnerable for 2 seconds. |description3 = Whenever Verandar attacks a vulnerable champion he them for a short duration and reduces their for 3 seconds. |leveling = % of target's armor}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Verandar builds up stacks of horsemanship up to 100. While Verandar has 50 or more stacks he gains range equals to twice the number of stacks he has and his next attack will send him charging past his target dealing bonus physical damage and ignoring a percentage of the target's armor. |leveling = % of target's armor}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = Gains 1 stack per 40 units }} Verandar brandishes his sword above his head becoming and all nearby units for 1.5 seconds and gaining damage reduction for the same duration. After the ends Verandar shouts causing all taunted units to from him for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cost = 80 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 24/22/20/18/16 |range = 350 |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *Units running away from Verandar can still control their own movements except they can't try to move towards Verandar }} Lightstrider rears up on his back legs then slams down with Verandar stabbing his lance downwards dealing physical damage to all units hit and them by 80% for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 18/17.5/17/16.5/16 |range = 425 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Verandar summons his trusty steed Lightstrider and becomes mounted for 15 seconds. |description2 = While mounted he gains bonus movement speed increased while out of combat and he gains access to a different set of abilities. |leveling = % % |cost = 100 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 90/70/65/60 |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = Has access to this ability at levels 1/6/11/16 }} Verandar charges at target champion them and moving them with him while he charges. Upon the end of the charge or upon hitting a wall Lightstrider leaps into the air (if he hits a wall Lightstrider will jump over it), then when they impact the ground dealing physical damage to all units in the area them. |description2 = If Verandar is below the initial target is dealt true damage and stunned for / seconds. |description3 = Final Charge of Libera can be cast once every time he becomes mounted |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = No Cooldown |range = / / / |targeting = Target Champion |affects = Enemy Champions |damagetype = Physical/True |flavor = Libera... My Home... For You! For Liberty! |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history V.01 09.26.16 *Removed I''': unmounted - While '''unmounted Verandar gains attack speed}} and his basic attacks reduce his target's by 5% stacking up to 5 times for a total of 25% reduction. Instead Elite is now old W. *Rescaled Royal Lancer's to 15% from 30%. *Removed W''': unmounted - '''Swordsmanship Attacking an enemy champion causes Verandar to ready swordsmanship for 0.5 seconds. While readied Verandar parries the next instance of damage that would be dealt to him from an enemy champion. If he successfully parries any damage from a champion he deals magic damage to that champion and them for 1.5 seconds. swordsmanship goes on cooldown if it successfully parried any damage. Triggering swordsmanship reduces Verandar's by 30% for his next attack. - integrated into his passive. V.02 09.27.16 *'New Ability - W' - Passive: Verandar is superbly trained in unmounted combat causing him to be able to occasionally expose openings in his opponents guard. Dealing marks them with vulnerable for 2 seconds. Whenever Verandar attacks a vulnerable champion he them for a short duration and reduces their for 3 seconds. Gallery